Christmas Dinner
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt and Gabby host Christmas dinner and on top of everything have to deal with three young children, temper tantrums, jealousy and some mishaps in the kitchen. 6th in "Andy, Ellie and Jacob" Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **I'm so glad so many people are still enjoying this series. This is a four-part mini-story within the series, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Part One**

The cries of her two week old woke Gabby up at an unhealthy hour in the early morning. "Mommy's coming," She yawned sleepily as she crawled out of bed and made her way over to the cradle.

"You're a hungry boy aren't you?" She picked him up and held him in her arms as she made her way towards the bed. Sitting down and using pillows for support she lifted up her sweatshirt and shirt and began feeding him. His mouth latching on to her nipple he began sucking and his eyes began to flutter open and closed

"I know the feeling," She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "You've been keeping Mommy up all night long. Just when Daddy's back at work too; If you weren't so cute I'd wonder if you knew.

Jacob stared up at his mother as he continued to eat. Looking up at her he ate for another twenty minutes before finally finishing.

"All done?" She changed positions to burp him and found that he had already fallen back asleep again; carrying him back over to the cradle she placed him gently down.

She woke up an hour later to the sound of her alarm blaring, the sound not waking up Jacob at all and the infant slept soundly. Using the most of her time she took a quick shower and brushed her hair and changed into some clothes. She was almost at the door to the bedroom when Jacob started to cry.

"Of course," She muttered and she backtracked and went to the cradle and picked up her son, "Lets change you," She could smell his dirty diaper.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ellie yelled from her bedroom, she hadn't yet figured out how to climb out of her crib, something both she and Matt were grateful of.

"I'm coming sweetheart!" She called back as she finished changing Jacob and carried him into Elle's bedroom, the two-year-old standing up in her crib smiling as she saw her mother.

Gabby lowered the crib and lifted her daughter into her arms shifting Jacob slightly as she did so, "Let me put Jacob down and then I'll change you alright?"

She pouted, "Mommy!"

"Mommy has to look after Jacob too," She reminded her daughter, "I'll go and put him down alright then come back.

"Oday," She agreed, "Lelly!" She snatched her bear away first, "No baby," She looked at her younger brother and frowned. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's at work. He'll be home soon but he'll need to sleep."

"Daddy be tired?"

"Yes sweetheart Daddy's going to be very tired," She said as Ellie followed her back into her bedroom and watched as she put Jacob down in the cradle.

"Baby nap," Ellie peered into the cradle and watched as her younger brother closed his eyes.

"Yeah the babies going to sleep," She took her hand and led her back into her bedroom. Changing her she let her pick out an outfit and then carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ellie help," She pushed a chair over to the counter and then got a step stool and climbed onto the chair, "Me make?" She looked at her mother and grinned.

"Want to make Daddy's favourite pancakes?"

"Yes!" She cheered happily and climbed down and ran to the cupboard to find the chocolate chips and the skittles.

"Good girl," Gabby praised as Ellie retrieved the items, "You remembered, now do you know what else we need?"

"Panyakes," She pointed up to a higher cupboard.

"That's right," Gabby told her and she got it out and began mixing the ingredients, Ellie watching closely.

"Mommy! Mommy! Two more sleeps!" Andy ran into the kitchen and pulled a sheet off his corkboard. He had been so excited for Christmas that Gabby had made him a countdown board and in the morning he got to take off a piece of paper on his corkboard.

Ellie and Andy each had their own corkboards at their height level hanging near Gabby's bugger one, on Andy's along with the Christmas countdown was a school calendar, school related reminders and a few drawings. Ellie had made multiple drawings for hers and tried her best to make it like her mother's.

"That's right honey Gabby watched Ellie site the batter as the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that is," She could guess, it would be any one in her family as they'd all been around to held more since Jacob was born, especially as she was planning on hosting Christmas dinner.

"I get it!" Ellie ran towards the front door ahead of her mother, "Bella!" She saw her grandmother through the window, "Mommy!"

"Okay baby," She unlocked and opened the door and her daughter went flying into her mother's arms.

"Oh now this is a great way to start a morning," Esmerelda picked up her granddaughter and hugged and kissed her, "You been a good little girl for Mommy?"

She nodded her head, "I elping!"

"Abuela!" Andy ran towards her.

"My big boy," She picked him up as well and carried them both into the kitchen, "You both go and play Abuela wants to talk to Mommy alright?"

Andy ran off but Ellie frowned, "No! elp!" She pointed to where the batter was still being made. "Daddy's waverit."

"Mommy will come and get you after alright. Now you listen and be a good girl."

Ellie frowned and shook her head, "Mommy! No!"

"Elizabeth," Gabby took her out of her mother's arms and set her on the ground, "You need to listen."

Ellie ran off crying and Esmeralda turned to look at her daughter, "Sorry if I wasn't much help there,"

"No, no Mom its alright," She sighed. She knew her mother was only trying to help but she sometimes felt better when se handled the kids by herself as it made it easier. Still she wouldn't complain about the help, "I just promised her she could help. You know we can't spend as much time together now so she loves to help me cook."

"Ah speaking of cooking-"

"Mom!" She groaned, "I already told you I want to make Christmas dinner. I'll be able to handle it, you know it's always been a dream of mine and we finally have the space for it. I already told you and Laura you two could help but only with what people usually help with."

"Okay, okay." Esmerelda knew her daughter was stubborn and didn't' give up easily, "I just came to ask if you wanted any help today? Matt needs some sleep when he gets home and so do you."

"Mom you took them the other day and Laura the day before that;"

"We're only trying to help Gabriela," She reminded her.

"I know you are and I appreciate it but-" She stopped when Ellie came back into the room, "I elp now?"

"Good asking," Gabby praised, "We can make the pancakes now," She lifted up her daughter and carried her back to the counter, "Mom you can watch them if you really want but maybe after Matt gets home. They really want to see him.

"Okay," Esmerelda nodded her head, "I'll just go and play with Andy," She left the room and let Gabby and Ellie continue making breakfast.

The pancakes were just being decorated when Matt walked into the front door. "Daddy!" Andy and Ellie rushed towards him both smiling widely.

He loved hearing them call for him and he picked them up and kissed and hugged them, "Good morning."

"Good morning Daddy," Andy replied back, "You tired?"

"Yeah but I can play," He put them down and took off his boots and coats,

"Hey babe," He walked over to Gabby and pulled her into him and kissed her, "How's our little boy doing?" He looked at the video monitor attached to the belt on her jeans.

"Woke me up six times last night," She replied, "But you must be tired too. How was your night?"

"Two calls," He kissed her again, "Everybody got out safely."

"Good,"

He kissed her again and then walked over to his mother in-law and hugged her, "Hey Esmerelda.

"Hi Matt. Glad to hear work was alright," She really liked Matt and knew her daughter couldn't have picked a better husband or a father for her children. He brought out the best in her and where she was overly stubborn he was sometimes more willing to take help.

"Mom wants to take thing one and two again today," Se pointed to Ellie and Jacob who were now standing close to Matt each holding one of his hands.

"Yay!" Ellie and Jacob cheered happily.

"Well I guess that answers that," Gabby shrugged her shoulders, "You can spend the afternoon with them Mom," She told her mother, "I don't want to take up any more of your time then that."

"Whatever you want dear," She smiled and walked with the children back into the kitchen to so that they could eat some breakfast.

"Daddy your waverit," Ellie pointed to the pancakes, "I elp!"

"You helped make them," He lifted her up and gave her kisses, "Well thank you. After a long day of work this is what Daddy needs."

* * *

Sitting on the couch with a glass of hot chocolate Gabby scanned through recipes to make Christmas dinner. She ha some of her mother's staples already copied but wanted to add something new as well. She knew Laura liked to personalize it as well and she wanted to do the same. She was thinking of making it a bit more traditional Spanish as she and read in her grandmother's old cookbook. Another part of her wanted something simple Ellie and Andy would eat. She knew Ellie would try anything though so Andy would be the only one that would need encouraging.

"There's Mommy," Matt carried Jacob into the living room the baby snuggled in a warm baby blanket.

"Is he hungry?" She asked looking up from her IPad.

"Yeah I think so. He woke up a bit cranky and he didn't need to be changed.

"Okay," Gabby reached out for her son and cradled him in her arms as she lifted up her shirt and began feeding him.

"Oh, before I forget Kelly said that his girlfriend can't fly home for Christmas because of a bad storm in Boston so he asked if h could bring her here. I said yes but on the condition you agreed."

"Thanks Babe," She smiled up at him, "Of course she can come. What's her name again?"

"Breanne."

"Right, right," She nodded, "Well if she's okay with battling Ellie for his attention then she's more then welcome."

"I'm sure Ellie will be fine, They'll be so much going on and a lot of people."

"Yeah." Gabby nodded her head, "Still though remind Kelly to let her know."

"I will," He promised reaching out for his phone to text his best friend back and confirm the plans.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **I am so happy that so many of you like this series and especially the first chapter of this mini series. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Marvel

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"IT'S CHRISNIS!" Andy ran into his parent's bedroom and climbed up onto the bed and started jumping up and down, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" He jumped down onto Matt's stomach and grinned widely as Matt opened his eyes and groaned,

"Oh Andy," He looked at him. It seemed like he and Gabby had just gotten to go back to sleep after putting Jacob down.

"Daddy!" Andy tugged his hand, "Santa came! Come on!"

"Yeah baby," Gabby flicked on the lamp. "Okay well lets go downstairs alright, let Daddy rest some more."

"No," Matt shook his head, "Mommy needs to rest come on Andy," He stood and took his son into his arms settling the four year old on his hip, "But we need to wait until Ellie wakes up to open presents."

"That shouldn't be long," Gabby also sat up. She looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was almost six o'clock she figured it wasn't that early to be woken up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ellie yelled.

"I'll get her," Matt got out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He walked into his daughter's room, "Good morning sweetheart. Merry Christmas. Are you excited to see what Santa got you?"

Ellie was still to little to really understand what Christmas was and the idea of Santa Clause but she had been told all about it, "Prenes," She clapped happily.

"Yeah and you can wear your pretty Christmas dress," He carried her to the change table and changed her diaper. After changing her he set her on the floor and smiled as she took off to her closet and got her new red and green Christmas dress, "Ints."

"Tights?" Matt asked and she nodded her head. "Right, well do you think it would be cute with white tights?"

"Mommy?" Ellie looked at the door as if her mother was standing right there.

Matt had to laugh. "Hey! You don't think I can put you in a dress?"

"No!" She grinned in return smiling mischievously. The same grin Gabby often had; especially when they were making-out.

"Oh I think I can," Matt lifted her up and held her, "That grin is going to get you into some trouble when you're older," He concluded and set her back on the change table and dressed her, "What do you think do you want to marry a cute boy when you're older?"

"Lelly?" Ellie looked up at him innocently. She was serious too Matt knew which made it ever harder for him not to laugh, "Uh-oh," He shook his head, "You like bad boys. I'm in for a rough time when you're a teenager."

"Eda! Dego!" Ellie knew the word and happily informed her father her cousins were teenagers.

"Uh-huh and Uncle Antonio does okay doesn't he?" Although protective he knew his brother in-law had liked almost all of Eva's boyfriends over the years.

Ellie nodded her head and held her Kelly bear close to her as matt carried her down stairs and into the living room where Andy was waiting very impatiently to open presents.

"Alright," Matt put Ellie on the ground, "Andy you can open a present, I think Santa wrapped yours in red paper," He sat on the ground next to his son, "Ellie can you find a pink bow?"

"Ink!" Ellie clapped as she heard her favourite colour but she grabbed the first present she saw.

"Hey!" Andy grabbed it, "That's mine!"

Ellie let out a loud shriek and started to cry.

"Andy be gentle," Gabby gently scolded, "Your sister's still learning. Here baby," Gabby found a present for Ellie, "You can open this one."

Ellie grinned, her tears forgotten and she ripped open the paper and saw a brand new baby doll, "Baby!"

"That's right, now you have a baby just like Mommy has a baby."

"Baby hunree," She pounded on the box but looked at Gabby, as she couldn't figure out how to open it.

"Hold on sweetie, lots more presents to open," She put the box aside and was just about to take another present when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably my parents," Gabby stood, "Abuela and Abuelo wanted to come over and open presents with you," She told Andy and Ellie.

"Abuela! Abuelo!" Andy rushed to the door and waited for his mother to open it.

"Mom, Dad," She opened the door and smiled at then, "Merry Christmas," She hugged and kissed them both. She'd told them they didn't have to come so early but they had done it the year before and wanted to do it again. They used to go over to Antonio and Laura's early on Christmas morning when Eva and Diego were little, usually bring Gabby along. She had to admit though she liked seeing her niece and nephew so excited about opening presents.

"And oh look at that pretty dress," Esmerelda grinned as she saw her granddaughter, "Oh don't you look so much like Mommy. Oh Gabby she's your twin." Esmeralda gushed, "Oh you're so beautiful," She picked Ellie up and kissed her, "Merry Christmas."

"My baby," Ellie pointed towards the living room.

"Your baby? Is Jacob with Daddy?"

"No Jacob's sleeping, Ellie opened a present from Santa and she got a baby doll.

"Come on," Andy spoke up for the first time, "Presents."

"Okay buddy," Gabby nodded, "Give Abuela and Abuelo a hug first though."

Andy happily did as he was told and smiled as he saw they were holing wrapped packages, "Can I ask?" He looked up at them. He knew it wasn't polite to ask for presents but he really wanted to know.

"You're sure your four?" Jose looked suspiciously down at his son.

"Daddy says be polite," He repeated proudly.

"Yeah you're sure like your father," He chuckled, "Well since you ask so politely they are presents but lets go into the living room and open them."

"Yay!" Andy ran back to all of the presents.

'Me go," Ellie looked up at Esmeralda who, put her down.

"Alright lets open some more presents," Gabby sat with her kids on the floor and was about to help Ellie find a present when Jacob cried, "I'll get him, you open presents."

Andy dove into one of his presents and ripped it apart, "A FIRE TRUCK!" He shouted happily, "DADDY! DADDY! LOOK!" He jumped up and ran to his father and tugged his hand and pulled him over to the huge box, "MY OWN FIRETRUCK!"

"Yeah it is bud, and you can ride on it. We can put it in the basement until summer."

"YAY!" He nodded happily, "Uncle Kelly's going love this!" He looked up at his father, "Is it a Truck one?"

"I don't know Andy," He laughed, most four year olds wouldn't know the difference but Andy sure did, "What did you want it to be?"

"Truck!" He announced happily.

"Well then we can make a sign for it," He ruffled his blonde locks and grinned.

"Yay," He began to open more presents and was ripping wrapping paper left, right and centre, he barely had time to see what he had gotten.

"Wow, wow," He pulled him back, "Lets let Ellie open some presents too," He looked at his two year old who was opening presents that her Abuela gave her. So far she had gotten her baby doll a kid sized apron and chef's hat.

"Daddy!" Andy reached for another present and seeing Gabby return with Jacob Matt released him, "Remember to look at what you got,' He watched him go back to opening presents.

"Okay Daddy!" Andy opened up the next present, "AH!" He yelled with excitement as he saw a play fire fighter outfit, "Daddy! Daddy!" He jumped up and down, "My own fire fighter shirt. Can we put a Lt. sign on it?"

"I think we can do that."

"Yay!" Andy flew into his arms and almost knocked him to the ground, "Santa is the best!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so," Matt kissed his blonde hair was now in a mess and tangled still from sleeping, "What else did Santa get you?"

"I don't know," He dug back into the presents

Meanwhile Ellie was ripping open her biggest present the one Matt knew had a matching crib, stroller and change table set for her new baby doll.

"Ah!" Ellie screamed as she finally managed to open the box and she pointed to the pictures "Baby! Baby!" She squealed happily.

"Now you can look after your baby while I look after Jacob," Gabby explained, "What's your baby's name?" Gabby asked although she was pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Lelly baby!" She grinned, "Lelly baby."

"Kelly baby," She repeated, "Are you going to tell Uncle Kelly?"

Ellie nodded her head, "Uh-huh."

"Oh," Gabby shook her head and smiled, "She loves her god-father Kelly Severide," She explained to her parents, "Kelly's her favourite name."

"Ah," Jose nodded his head, "He's a good stand-up guy."

"She told me she was going to marry him this morning," Matt remembered.

"She did?" Gabby couldn't help but laugh, "What did you say?"

"I said she's going to like bad boys; as long as they're nice like Kelly though it'll be okay. She'll be a little firecracker though so I don't think she'll let anyone push her around. She's already a little firecracker.

"I'll remember that for when she wants to go out on her first date and you won't let her,' Gabby patted his cheek gently.

"I'm sure you will," Matt responded back with a little snicker, "Some new books Andy that's pretty cool," Matt saw his son was opening up some books.

"Okay," He nodded, "Fire truck books and Captain America," He showed his father, "But I like this one," He held up a book all about community helpers with real pictures in it, "I like police officers too."

"I know you do bud," Matt was glad he liked the book.

"Clolea!" Ellie ripped open some new outfits, "Ooh," She touched the sparkles on one of the tops and smiled as she saw another dress, "Petty."

"Yeah Santa has good tastes," Gabby sent a wink to her husband; it had been Matt who'd chosen the dress.

"Yeah he does," Matt agreed.

"Here Gabriela," Jose reached out for his grandson, "You and Matt go help the kids open the presents and we'll get some pictures."

"Thanks Dad," Gabby handed a sleeping Jacob over to him and got down on the floor with Ellie and Andy.

"Tools!" Andy saw a brand new toolbox, "More tools!"

"Yeah, these are for outside, now that he have a whole backyard you can use those to play outside with, maybe we can even get a sandbox for the summer."

"Yay!" Andy cheered, "Yes please!"

"No ank wou," Elle shook her head, "Ewie nand."

"Well you don't have to play in the sand," Matt assured his daughter, "Now come over here and lets get some pictures."

Ellie went over and sat on his father's lap next to her older brother. Gabby at beside her and her mother got a few good pictures.

"Now you can open these presents," Esmerelda handed the children another present. Ellie got a Disney princess doll and Andy a new toy car.

"Baby hunree," Ellie once again tried to open up the box the doll came in.

"Okay sweetie," Matt opened the box for her and Ellie reached for the doll, "Ank wou," She kissed her father's cheek and carried her baby over to an empty chair and climbed up. She then lifted up her shirt and began pretending to feed the baby.

"So much for baby bottles," Esmeralda shook her head, "I guess she see's you feeding Jacob," She said to her daughter, "She's really quite observant."

"Yes she is," Gabby agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Two more chapters left in the mini-series.

**Up next:** Kelly and his girlfriend Brianne arrive and so do Antonio, Laura and Eva and Diego. Also, Ellie gets really upset when she finds out Kelly has a girlfriend and he kisses her. Who do you think will talk t her and make her feel better?


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews this short series has been getting. Only one more chapter left in this short series but there are lots of adventures for this family don't you worry! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"WE-OOH! WE-OOH!" Andy made the noises of a fire truck as he rode his fire truck around in the basement, "I'm going to put out a fire!" He told Matt proudly and parked the car and ran to the opposite end of the basement and pretended spray a fire with hoses.

"Hey, heard you were down here," Antonio and Diego walked down the basement stairs.

"Uncle Antonio! Diego!" Andy took off running and almost knocked his cousin over, "Look what Santa got me!" He pulled his hand over and pointed to the ride on fire truck, "What did Santa get you?"

"Lots of money and some books. Wish he could get me a car," He looked at his father and smiled.

"Santa knows you can't drive for another four more years," Antonio responded not missing a beat."

"I said I wish," He added but Andy was pulling his hand again.

"Diego you be the police officer!"

"Andy, go say hi to your Uncle first," Matt instructed him.

"Opps," Andy turned and ran to Antonio, "Sorry Uncle Antonio."

"That's okay bud," Antonio lifted him up and gave him a kiss, "I know you're just excited. You can come say hi to your Aunt and Eva and then come back downstairs.

"Okay," He agreed and Antonio carried him upstairs and he happily went off to say hi to Laura. She was talking though so he stood and waited just like his parents had told him to do when people were talking.

"Laura, I think someone wants to talk to you," Esmeralda said after a few minutes.

"Andy," She turned her head and smiled, "I didn't even hear you there. How long have you been standing there?"

"I waited patiently," He explained proudly, "Merry Christmas Auntie Laura," He hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, are you sure your four?" She half-joked, he'd always been mature but since he had started school it had only increased.

"Uh-huh," He nodded, "Can I go and play now?"

"Sure," She nodded and smiled as she watched him run off back into the basement.

Ellie was pushing baby Kelly in the new stroller she'd gotten for Christmas when the doorbell rang, "LELLY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and ran to the door trying to open it.

"Okay, okay sweetheart," Gabby came up behind her and picked her up, "It's probably Uncle Kelly." She opened the door and Ellie squealed with delight, as it was Kelly.

"Come here," Kelly took Ellie from Gabby, "Merry Christmas sweetie."

"Lelly baby Lelly!"

"Okay sweetie I can play with you," Kelly assured her, "Can you say hi to my girlfriend though?"

At the word 'girlfriend' Ellie frowned and shook her head, "No! Me no ike wou!" She pointed to Brianne. "Bad!"

"Ellie that's not nice," Gabby knew she needed to scold her for saying those words.

"Down!" Ellie demanded and as soon as Kelly let her go she ran away crying.

"That's Ellie?" Brianne knew the answer, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Gabby assured her as she stepped aside to let the couple in, "She's going t have to learn Kelly can't be hers forever."

"I'll go and talk to her," Kelly offered.

"Probably not the best idea," Gabby advised. "She'll calm down and forget all about it."

Kelly nodded his head, Ellie was Gabby's daughter and she knew her better then he did.

"Hate you!" Ellie, still in tears ran up to Kelly and started throwing toys at him and Brianne,

"Hey! Hey!" He looked sternly at her, "That's enough!"

"MEAN!" She screamed and then ran away again, "Up! Up!" She pointed to the baby gate, "Room!"

"I think that's a good idea," Gabby opened the gate for her and she went up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"I should really talk to her," Kelly attempted again; he felt awful, he'd always told her that she was his girlfriend but he'd been joking; he didn't really think she'd ever believe him. He loved her like he would love a daughter of his own and felt awful that he'd obviously hurt her.

"What was that all about?" Matt wondered as he walked upstairs, "Please don't tell me that was Ellie? Is that what her teenage years are going to be like?"

"Matt!" Gabby scolded, "She's really hurt!"

"She's a baby," Andy didn't understand, "She's a little baby."

"No, no your sister's growing up," Matt hatred to admit it but he knew h had to, "And she's feeling sad right now."

"Why?"

"Because Kelly broke her heart," Eva said as she frowned, "And its not funny so don't laugh."

"It is!" Diego told her, "She's only two and she thinks Kelly was her boyfriend? She's worse then you are!"

"Hey!" Eva glared at him, "Not funny!"

"Matt, can you go and talk to her?" Gabby asked her husband, "I need to stay near the kitchen and- She was just about to say Jacob would need to be fed soon when the newborn started to scream.

"Jacob needs to be fed," She sprinted towards the stairs, "I'll go get him and bring him and-"

"I can look after things in the kitchen Gabriela," Esmeralda told her, "You have more important things to worry about."

"Mom I can handle it," She insisted.

"Mommy's stubborn," Andy said aloud what all of the adults were thinking, "Just like Ellie."

"Yeah your sister's very stubborn," Matt agreed, "I'll go talk to her though."

"Can I go Uncle Matt?" Eva asked, "I've had plenty of broken hearts so I can relate."

"Yeah sure," Matt smiled, "Thanks Eva."

"No problem," She gave her uncle a quick hug and made her way upstairs, "Ellie," She knocked the toddler's room and then entered.

"Go…way!" Ellie was laying on the floor sobbing.

"Oh sweetie," Eva's heart broke, "Come here."

"Lelly…." She sobbed, "Lelly no wike me."

"Oh no," She sat down on the floor and lifted her into her lap, "Uncle Kelly loves you. But he just needs other uh… friends to play with.

"I no like deane." She stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Mean!"

"Oh sweetie Uncle Kelly loves you but he needs a girlfriend who's his age." She tried to find someway of putting it so the toddler would understand, "He loves you and Andy and Jacob so much he wants kids of his own. Don't you want little baby cousins to play with?"

"Ooh babies!" She grinned happily, "Lelly babies!"

"Well sweetie Uncle Kelly needs… uh….. he needs a woman his own age to well play with kind of to make babies." She couldn't believe what she was explaining to her two-year-old cousin but she knew Ellie loved babies and she wouldn't understand or remember the converstation.

"Why? I pay ith him?" She looked up at her older cousin.

Eva did everything in her power not to laugh at the awkwardness of her little cousin's statement. She knew the toddler had no idea what it meant but and she needed to still treat this like a serious converstation

"Because Uncle Kelly needs someone his own age sweetie, when you're older you're going to want a boyfriend to and it won't be Uncle Kelly."

"No way!" Ellie shook her head.

"Well not for a few more years," She told her, "Can you come downstairs with me though and say sorry to Uncle Kelly and Brianne."

"Baby Lelly's?" She asked again, "Babies?"

"Maybe but-" Eva didn't get to finish Ellie ran to the stairs and slid down on her bum and waited for the gate to be opened by Eva, "Ellie you-" She tried again but the toddler ran ahead of her.

"Uncle Lelly babies!" She ran up to Kelly and climbed up onto his lap and smiled happily.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" He looked at the toddler, "Want to play now?"

"Lill mad," She frowned and looked at Brianne.

"Maybe you should say sorry," Kelly prompted her.

"Oh Kel its alright she's a little girl, pretty cute too," Brianne smiled at Ellie, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I cute!" She smiled happily, "Baby Lelly!" She climbed down from Kelly's lap and went to get her baby doll and happily handed it to Brianne, "Baby Lelly."

"Oh this is your baby Kelly?" She held the baby, "He's pretty cute. Can I keep holding him?"

"Baby!" She squealed happily and went over to sit on her lap.

"Hey what about me?" Kelly asked, "Can I play?"

"No!" Ellie looked over her shoulder and frowned at him, "Lill mad!"

"Geesh you are like your mother," Kelly muttered under his breath but shook his head with laughter at the truth of his statement.

"She seems to be getting back to normal," Gabby overheard her daughter talk from the kitchen , "Thanks for talking to her Eva," She thanked her niece.

"No problem although I might have told her that Kelly and Brianne would have babies."

"What?" Laura stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at her daughter, "What did you tell her?"

"I just said he needed someone older to play with and it led to her asking why and I said sometimes when adults play together they make babies. She loves babies so I thought it might work and it did."

"Kelly and Brianne have been dating since August and he really likes her," Gabby said, "So you might be right. " She explained and she finished feeding Jacob and burped him and brought him out to the living room, "I know this is a silly question but does anyone want to hold Jacob for awhile.

"I will," Matt stood.

"Not you," Gabby good-naturedly glared, "You can hold him all time, you hold him to much anyways."

"Cute," Matt kissed her on the lips and took their son into his arms and held him closely and gently kissed his forehead, "You sure you don't need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, no I have more help then I need," She assured him and just then Ellie came running up to her, "Me elp?"

"Of course," Gabby lifted her up, "I'm saving all the good jobs for you." She kissed her cheek.

"Yay!" She cheered happily and Gabby carried her back into the kitchen and set her down on the counter, "The master chef has arrived, " She announced, "So what should we do master chef?"

"Turkey Mommy!" Ellie said and she pointed to the stove, "Turkey!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think of this chapter? Special brownie points for anyone who can undercover the foreshadowing inferred in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **So here it is the final chapter of this little four-shot; but don't worry there's more from this little family for sure.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Ellie repeated as she watched Gabby prepare the turkey, "Me help!" She looked up at her eagerly.

Gabby usually loved her daughter's willingness to help but when she was already stressed out it was the last thing she wanted to deal with, "You helped Mommy get out the ingredients for the dinner." She hoped this would stop a meltdown. She was wrong. Ellie stared at her and frowned then she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, Gabby knew what was coming next, a temper tantrum.

"NO!" Ellie screamed as she began kicking her feet against the counter where she sat, "NO! NO!" She yelled, "NO! MOMMY!" She looked at her.

"Elizabeth," Gabby very rarely used her daughter's full name and when she did she always took notice, "Big girls don't have temper tantrums."

"Uh Aunt Gabby," Eva interrupted with a alight blush of embarrassment, "Did you want me to make the stuffing?"

"Oh the stuffing!" She exclaimed, "I knew I forgot something! Yes Eva you go and do that."

"Go and get your brother to help and take Ellie with you," Laura told her daughter.

"Right," Eva picked up Ellie and walked out of the room.

"Okay Gabby," Esmeralda sighed and shook her head, "Can we help you now?"

"Mom I-" She stopped, Jacob was crying and without even looking at the time she knew he needed to be fed, "I'll be back," She left the room and went into the living room to see Matt holding a wailing Jacob.

"He wants me," Gabby made her presence known as she stepped further into the room, "Come here baby," She lifted her son up and held him.

"Here," Matt stood to let her sit down.

"Thanks," Gabby sat down and smiled as h handed her a pillow as well.

"NO! NO!" Eva was continuing to fight anyone who tried to touch her and she frowned at her mother, "Bad baby!" She pointed to Jacob, "Bad! Bad! She declared.

"No, no," Gabby told her, "Your brothers a small baby he needs my attention more then you do right now. You're a big girl you know Mommy's really busy."

Again Ellie frowned and she just stomped her foot and continued to glare at her, "Don't do that Ellie," Kelly tried to approach her but she began to cry and she screamed even louder.

"Ellie!" Andy hit her I the arm, "Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Matt turned to look at his son, "We don't use words like that. And you know you don't hit your sister."

"But she's annoying," Andy complained.

"Mean!" Ellie bite him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Andy went to hit her again but Matt picked him up and Kelly grabbed Ellie.

"I'll try and put her down for a n-a-p," Kelly said.

"Good idea," Matt smiled appreciatively as he carried Andy towards the washroom.

"I'll come and help," Brianne stood and walked behind Kelly as he carried the toddler up the stairs and into a light pink room. "Ah a princess room," She thought was appropriate, "And who's this?" She asked picking up a framed picture on the dresser; it was of a woman she didn't recognize.

Kelly answered without looking at it, "That's Leslie Shay; Ellie's named after her. She and Gabby were best friends and she and I uh-" He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Right," She placed the picture back down and didn't say another word about it. She; heard Kelly briefly mention the name a few times but had never got any details out of him.

"Sleepie Lelly," Ellie yawned as she hugged her teddy bear Kelly close and closed her eyes.

"Good," Kelly kissed her forehead and then lifted up the rails on the bed, "Good night sweetheart," He blew her a kiss and turned on her baby monitor before leaving the room and opening the door just a little.

"You're a natural," Brianne smiled as they walked down the stairs, "You ever think of having kids of your own?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "Came close a few times but I guess it was never the right time."

"Ah," She nodded;

Jacob cradled in her arms Gabby went back into the kitchen with the knowledge she was still making thanksgiving dinner, "What are you guys doing?" She gasped as she saw her mother, Laura and Eva all working on various things, "I said I could handle it."

Her mother turned to her and sighed, "Gabriela I love you but you're not thinking straight; you have a new baby who needs you, a two year old who needs you and a four year old that needs you. Your family comes first; I thought you knew that. We can do all of thus you just look after yourself; go and take a nap the boys can handle Andy for a few hours.

"Mom I-"

"Aunt Gabby," Eva sighed, "It'll be okay; I want you to sleep can you do that?"

She gave her niece a tired smile, "I can try," She nodded and carried Jacob back up the stairs and into the master bedroom; she put Jacob in his cradle and then laid on the bed; not surprisingly it didn't take her long to fall asleep. When she awoke she woke to the smell of turkey. She got up to see how Jacob was doing but found the cradle empty. _Why didn't I hear him wake up? _She brushed her now messy hair and walked quickly down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Andy ran up to her bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Guess what?"

"What baby?" She moved some hair away from her face.

"Daddy said that he's going to take me with him!"

"Take you where?"

"When he helps people with snowy driveways. Like old people," He grinned proudly up at her.

"Oh he is," Gabby smiled, she and Matt had talked about Andy going to help Matt out sometimes but nothing had been decided yet, from the couch his husband whispered an 'I'm sorry' and Gabby looked back down at her son for more information.

"Diego's going too," He grinned, "But Daddy's going to pay him. Uncle Antonio said no."

"I see," She was starting to get a general understanding of what had happened. "When did this all happen?" She sat down on Matt's lap a looked around at her family and friends.

"Awhile ago he's just been excited to tell you," Matt told her, "You have a good nap."

"Yeah," She nodded but then stood up, "I should go see what I can do to help in the kitchen."

"Babe they have everything under control," Matt tried to tell her with no luck she still walked into he kitchen, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"No, no Gabriela," Esmerelda looked sternly at her, "You'll have plenty of time to cook family dinners but right now is not one of them. You're to stubborn for your own good sometimes and I'm glad Ellie's just like you," She shook her head and walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why?"

"So that you can see all of the struggles I went through when you were her age," She explained, "She's been refusing to leave the kitchen, and lets just sat things haven't been easy" She explained and she pointed to where Ellie was now attempting to touch the pie batter Eva was making.

"Oh no?" She shook her head, "Ellie," She walked up to her daughter with the intention of talking to her but saw her in her apron and little chef's hat and a huge smile.

"Mommy! I elp! Lots!" She told her proudly.

"Yeah, You been helping Eva with the pie?"

"Oh yeah she's been lots of help," Eva explained with sarcasm.

"Mommy look," Ellie dipped her hand into the batter and began to stir it like Eva had been doing.

"Ellie!" Eva exclaimed in frustration, "Don't do that!"

Ellie began to cry and Eva just rolled her eyes; she knew her cousin wasn't really upset and just trying to get what she wanted.

"Ellie, Eva's right," Gabby told her, "You need to listen to her. When she asks for your help you can help."

"No!" She threw her hands up and cried even louder, "Lelly bear!" She screamed, "Lelly!"

"Did I hear my name?" Kelly appeared seconds later carrying Ellie's teddy bear Kelly and her new baby doll Kelly.

"Lelly!" She looked up at him, her tears now gone.

"Come here princess," Kelly picked her up, "Lets go and play. I miss you, you've been in here all day."

"Oday," She happily agreed, never being able nor wanting to say no to playing with Kelly.

"Good," He carried her out of the kitchen.

"He's been trying that since she woke up half an hour ago," Laura explained to Gabby, "Matt even tried a few times, didn't work, maybe what she really wanted was to see you."

"Yeah maybe," Gabby nodded, "So can I at least help?"

"Yes," Esmerelda told her smiling, "You can always help dear.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

**Next One-shot: **Matt takes Andy with him to help an elderly couple shovel out their driveway and he gets lots of attention. Meanwhile Ellie's being especially difficult for Gabby at home.


End file.
